Koneres Holtan
Known Information Koneres Holtan is a relatively experienced returned who has spent the past year on Tyr. The days and months have been mired in near consistent bloodshed and crisis, things he is intimately familiar with. He was born as a slave to his mother Janny Holtan and a demon whose name he generally refuses to speak, nearly a century after the crusades. His past is something he seldom speaks on unless pressed, and prefers to discuss the topic in vague, obfuscated terms, though he has been known to elaborate if the situation calls for it. He is amicable and kind to all of his fellow returned, but frequently makes missteps in speech due to his less than ideal upbringing. He has recently met with a half Celestial known as Itzel and sworn himself to her. The exact nature of their relationship is between them. He is currently a member of the city Guard, and has recently earned a promotion. He spends most of his time either walking the city or at the Tavern, trying to ensure the safety of his friends and allies. He is known to spend a great deal of time with either Thanstian or Bernard Wolfsbane all around Tyr. With Lilium doing better these days, he now is doing his best to meditate and hone control over his vice for the coming future. The resurgence of the demonic hearts from the elder parts of the Abyss have him especially concerned. Koneres is currently working as best as he can at minimizing and hopefully resolving the next great threat to life in Port Frey and Solace at large. With his cynical outlook being proven correct time and time again, he is beginning to wonder if he even has the slightest chance of success at such an endeavor. He has recently accepted a squire-ship under Dame Ciarrah, and will begin his training to become a Knight in the near future. Currently he is cautiously optimistic that another battle with Nadine forces is possible, but at this point unlikely. He still maintains weariness of all soldiers under the Shrike and their supports as at any time they may decide to once again take Unity by force. Status Koneres has no pins of Status. Allies * Bernard Wolfsbane (old friend) * Thanstian (old friend) * Folorian (Comrade in the guard and Associate) * Dame Ciarrah (Close Associate) * Lord Judge Cauldron (associate) * Dal-ar (Formally Nameless) (Close Associate) * Lieutenant Bjorn (Direct Commanding officer) * Lieutenant Roberts (Commanding Officer/ associate) * Lieutenant Captain Corvus Uldraven (Commanding officer/employer) * Cicera Gaius Octavius (associate) * Contessa Mieletassa (associate) * Lady Katerina de Luca (associate) * Liliana Accolti (associate) * Lilium (Adopted Sister) * Itzel Nahuel (New Companion) * Amorette Leblanc (Close friend) * Lady Nicolette (New Friend) * Lyabri Yethial (associate) * Ser Edward Marastine (associate and occasional officer) * Ser Theodore Dunnelon (associate) * Jayden (also known as Sable) (New Friend) * Arika Vako (Close associate) * Zaheras (associate) Enemies * No Known enemies Obituaries * Died In a street brawl against armed thugs with Thanstian * Died as a sacrifice at the hands of the Sorrowful (second death) * Died after being raised by Bran as an undead in the last battle against Nadine forces (third death) Rumors *Rumor has it that Koneres' vice is Impatience. *Rumor has it that he is Swole under his Gambeson *Koneres is V *Rumor has it that Koneres still has Father-Issues *Rumor has it that Koneres has a sweet tooth *Rumor has it, Koneres isn't actually half demon--he's half cinnamon roll. *Rumor has it, Koneres can bring all the girls to the yard...without ''a milkshake. *Rumor has it, Koneres is Fae *Rumor has it, Koneres has a soft spot for cute, adorable things *Rumor has it, Koneres is an alcoholic *Rumor has it, Koneres is actually trying to quit drinking-- he's just bad at it *Rumor has it, Koneres has willpower, but refuses to use it when dominated. *Rumor has it, he misses Kormacc *Rumor has it, he wants to take over city guard Quotes * "We may never be friends, but I will be damned before I let any harm come to you." * "I think...you and I can come to an arrangement." * "Why don't they ever accept my offers to let them surrender? It would make things so much easier for everyone involved." * "You know, if you keep fighting like this someone is going to have to hurt you. And that would be ''such a shame." '' * "You have some absolutely stunning eyes! Do you mind if I take a closer look?" * "Itzel is far too good for this world, I swear to the gods. She's like something out of a fairy-tale." * "Karnakka, by the power invested in me by Unity I declare you ''very pretty!" * "I am trying to be better." * "I don't hate anyone Sable, well, anyone alive ''anyway."'' * "I am no demon's slave. I left that life behind a long time ago, and I will take my own life to ensure that I never go back to it if I have to." * "Don't worry. It only hurts a little before the end." * "Just ''one time ''can we do things the easy way?" * "I see a lot of dead Legionnaires!" Soundtrack * Arsonist Lullaby (For Childhood) * A Warm Place (For mother) * Bittersweet * Blood in the water (For father) * Dirty Landry * Monster (For vice) * Paint It Black (For regrets) * Steel for humans (For when blood starts to run) * Some Nights (For doubts) * Someone To You (For her) * Work Song (For her) * The Man (For when it all comes together) Character Inspirations * Tyrion Lannister (Song Of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones Series) * Yuri Orilov (Lord Of War Film) * "The Prince" (A book of political advise by the theorist Niccolo Machiavelli) * Harold Hill (Music man, Broadway Musical) * Neal Caffrey (White Collar TV series) Category:Soundtrack Category:Character Inspirations